


When inspiration hits

by BakaDoll



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Jester writes smut fiction, M/M, Mention of sex, Secret Crush, Smut, about her friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Caleb noticed that lately, Jester had been writing instead of drawing. She allows him to read what she's written, but Caleb regrets that decision about 5 seconds later.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	When inspiration hits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



> Sooooooo apparently I'm now also writing fanfiction for Critical Role  
> My dearest friend Marmeladeskies got me into watching it and I just recently started to, so I'm not that far into the campaign yet, but I'm already into Widofjord so there's that lmao  
> This was based on a conversation between Marmeladeskies and me, and she asked me to write it - so I did.   
> And then she said I should upload it - so I did that too lol  
> Ngl I'm a bit nervous about throwing this at a new fandom but here goes nothing

Caleb had noticed Jester writing a lot recently. It wasn‘t unusual to see her hunched over her sketchbook, drawing hamster unicorns or uncomfortably realistic dicks in excruciating detail, but recently she‘s definitely been writing instead. Whenever Caleb found her with her sketchbook open he could see words upon words sprawled across the pages, though he could never make out what they said. For one they were basically illegible, probably from how furiously she was writing, her pen scratching across the paper at a speed that almost matched Caleb‘s reading, as if inspiration bit her like a snake and she had to get the words onto paper as fast as possible or they‘d poison her. Then there was also the fact that whenever someone came close to her she‘d slam the book shut and stuff it into her bag before smiling sweetly at whoever approached her. 

It was intriguing, to say the least. Mind you, Caleb wasn‘t exactly one to pry on the others‘ business. Well, mostly. If he felt like it was vital information he might try to dig a little further, but if it was business of the private matter - well, Caleb liked his own privacy, so he granted it to the others as well. However, usually Jester was happy to show off her paintings, whether the person wanted to see it or not, so it  _ was  _ intriguing. So, really, he couldn‘t be blamed when he stepped into the Inn‘s common room and found Jester in that same position, her fingers quickly scribbling words into her notebook, seemingly lost in her imagination, and he stepped up to the table and slipped into the seat next to her. But before he was even fully seated, Jester‘s head snapped up, her eyes settling on Caleb, and she snapped the book shut, pushing it into her bag as usual. 

„Hey Caleb!“ She said with her usual cheer. Caleb let his eyes linger on her bag for a second longer. This had been the closest he ever got to sneaking up on her when she was writing and it was only now that he realised this book looked slightly different than her usual sketchbook. It was similar, but the front cover had more intricate designs on it.

„Hallo Jester,“ he replied and let his eyes wander up to her face. Jester didn‘t comment on his gaze lingering on her bag for a little too long. She just smiled at him and folded her hands on top of the table.

„Did you have a good nap?“ Jester asked and tilted her head a little.

„Ja, a good and badly needed nap indeed,“ he mumbled. There was a beat where neither of them said anything during which Caleb decided to go the direct route. „I noticed you have a new sketchbook.“

„Oh!“ Jester‘s eyes snapped down to her bag, then back up to Caleb and a short giggle escaped her chest, „Yes! It‘s not a sketchbook though.“

„Ah? What is it then?“ Caleb asked and couldn‘t quite keep the curiosity from his voice. Jester giggled again and shuffled in her seat.

„It‘s uh-..It‘s a writing book,“ she replied.

„A writing book? I didn‘t know you were a writer as well.“

„Wellllll,“ Jester said, letting the word roll of her tongue, „I‘ve been inspired. You know, with all the reading I‘ve been doing lately - because, you know, there‘s so many good books we find, you and me, right? - well, with all that reading I thought about trying my hand on writing for a while, but I never really had an idea, but then this  _ thing  _ happened the other day and I just- a muse hit me! You know?“

Caleb‘s eyebrows rose almost all the way to his hairline. Did that mean- was she writing smut? If she‘s been inspired by the literature the two of them enjoyed equally it could only mean she was writing smut, right?

Well, you could definitely colour Caleb interested now. 

„This  _ thing _ ? What are you talking about?“ Caleb asked eventually, when his brain was done wrapping around the fact that all this time Jester had probably been busy writing some extremely steamy smut, knowing her. 

„Ohhhhh, you know,“ she said, her hands waving about the air vaguely, before another giggle burst out of her, „Not important.“

But it was important if Jester was so hesitant to tell him about it. This was out of the ordinary for her. And it only served to make Caleb even more curious. But before Caleb even had the chance to think of a way to get that bit of information out of her, Jester reached into her bag and pulled the book out. Suddenly it was held right beneath Caleb’s nose and he just blinked at it stupidly.

„Do you want to read it?“ Jester asked. A small grin played around the corners of her mouth, one that looked like she was trying very hard but not quite successfully to hide. It should set off all alarm bells inside Caleb‘s head, because a grin of that kind on Jester‘s face never meant anything good, but he had to admit it was incredibly tempting to just ignore those red flags and take the book.

Too tempting, as it turned out. Carefully, as if the book would just vanish if he touched it too hard, Caleb wrapped his fingers around the book and took it from Jester‘s hand. She let go of it easily, crossing her arms on the table instead and leaning on them, staring at Caleb with that grin now shamelessly spreading across her face, her eyes gleaming mischievously at him.

„You have some good taste in books, Caleb, tell me how you like it! And be honest, yeah?“ She said in a little sing-song. Caleb could only nod his head, already unsure about how good of a decision this had been, yet he found himself flipping the book open at a random page.

He didn‘t plan to start reading in the middle, really. Who read books from the middle anyway? But as his gaze snapped down to the pages open in front of him, his eyes caught on the words and he couldn‘t move his fingers to flip to the first page.

First of all, Caleb was impressed how  _ much  _ she had been writing. A good quarter of the book had already been filled with words. That, however, wasn‘t what caught Caleb‘s attention. It was a name.

_ „Look at you, sweetheart,“ Fjord murmured lowly, „You‘re dripping wet.“ His fingers slipped across wet skin, over cheekbones speckled with freckles, and pushed a strand of red hair that clung wetly to the skin underneath behind his ear. _

Caleb opened his mouth and moved his lips, but no words came out, instead he was left looking like a fish on dry land desperately smacking its lips in an attempt to deal with too much oxygen. 

He couldn‘t believe she was writing about Fjord.

Oh, dear God.

„J-Jester—,“ he stammered.

„Keep reading, keep reading!“

„This-...Jester, this is incredibly indecent-“

„Well, I sure hope it is, now read, Caleb!“

Caleb didn‘t want to, his mind kept telling him to close the book, throw it back at Jester and never speak about it again - his body, however, was weaker than his mind, and so his eyes kept skimming across the pages.

_ „We should get you out of these clothes, so you won‘t catch a cold, hm?“ Fjord said, low and husky. Caleb could only nod- _

Caleb‘s entire body froze, his eyes fixated on the name he just read.  _ His  _ name. That couldn‘t be- She didn‘t-

_ Caleb could only nod as he felt his cheeks heating up and he knew a pretty shade of red was spreading across them, all the way down his neck and up to his ears when he felt strong hands on his waist, pulling on his wet shirt. _

She  _ fucking  _ did.

She wrote smut about Fjord and himself.

What the  _ fuck _ .

And the worst part was that Caleb  _ kept reading _ . He should really, really close this book now. Possibly take it and burn it. Make Jester swear to never write something like this about any of the Mighty Nein ever again.

But he didn‘t.

_ Fjord made quick work of his clothes and each piece of fabric hit the floor with a wet slap that made Caleb blush even harder. But he couldn‘t think about it too long, as soon his thoughts drifted off when lips found his neck, sucking angry spots into his skin, teeth scratching along his pulsepoint, making his heart beat faster and his body shudder in anticipation. _

_ „Fjord,“ Caleb breathed, then gasped when Fjord bit the crook between his neck and his shoulder in response. _

„Jester-“ Caleb tried again but only managed her name before his voice drifted off into a quiet and too high-pitched almost-squeal when his eyes skipped a page further.

_ „Oh, Fjord!“ Caleb shouted in pleasure when he felt Fjord‘s thick cock piercing him, his body consumed by waves of pleasure. Fjord towered over him, his grunts almost animalistic as he thrust in and out of Caleb. _

Caleb was pretty sure at this point his face was almost the same colour as his hair. This was horrifying. But even more horrifying was the tingle at the bottom of Caleb‘s spine, making his toes curl inside his shoes and his shoulders tense.

Oh. Oh, no. No. This wasn‘t good. This was  _ bad _ .

He had to deal with his inappropriate thoughts about Fjord enough at night, he did not need them during the day as well. Curse Jester and her wild imagination-

Suddenly a thought shot through Caleb‘s mind, so terrifying it made his blood in his veins freeze. Finally he ripped his gaze off the pages and looked up at Jester, who just looked back at him, clapping her hands in anticipation, a grin on her lips that almost split her face.

„So? How do you like it?!“ She asked. Caleb need a few moments to find his voice again, to make his words work without his lips sputtering out an incoherent waterfall of letters.

„I‘m not that coy,“ he blurted out. And immediately wanted to slap himself in the face. Really?  _ That  _ was his biggest concern?

„Oh,“ Jester huffed, her smile faltering a bit before it returned a second later, „Alright, I‘ll keep that in mind for further writing! But did you like—“

„Nein!“ Caleb finally managed, „No further writing. Jester, this is— you can‘t— What on earth even inspired this?!“ 

There it was. Caleb‘s  _ actual  _ biggest concern. How did Jester even get the idea to write about Fjord and Caleb of all people? Was it just her fantasy? Was it a coincidence? Oh, how Caleb hoped it was. He always thought he was quite good at hiding his infatuation to Fjord, but what if he was wrong? What if it was obvious? Then maybe even Fjord himself- Oh, God.

„That thing two weeks ago!“ Jester smiled cheerfully, „You know. When we fought those Werewolves and you almost got killed but then Fjord Eldritch Blasted the shit out of them?!“ She waved her hand about, pen firmly grasped in her fist, imitating Fjord‘s Eldritch Blast. „And then he carried you out of that cave like a princess because you hit your head and were a little dizzy,“ now she curled her arms halfway into her body, straightened her chest and shoulders and lifted her chin, giving her best impression of Fjord carrying an almost-unconscious Caleb off, before dropping her masquerade, her shoulders falling back down and the stoic expression she used to copy Fjord curling back into her bright-eyed smile, „That was really cute!“

Caleb was at a loss for words. He just stared at Jester. In retrospect it was his own fault for not reacting. But what could he do but stare at her silently? Suddenly though the book was slipped away from beneath his fingers and Jester shut it with a loud  _ thud _ , grinned at Caleb and cradled it against her chest.

„You think about how you like it, you can just come back to me later,“ she said, „For now I‘ll get it back to Molly, he had been asking me about a continuation for  _ days _ ! He really enjoys it so far, and he‘s a great help, his tips are always good.“

„Wait, what-„

„Bye Caleeeeb!“ Jester got off her seat and waved at him.

„What do you- Molly?! Jester! Jester come back here!“

But Jester just skipped across the room towards the stairs leading up to their rooms. When Caleb got up and began following her, he heard an  _ Ooff _ from the top of the stairs and a squealed apology from Jester.

„Oh, hey Jester. No problem, just watch where you‘re going next time, so you don‘t run into more people,“ Fjord said, outside Caleb‘s view.

„Sure thing!“ Jester promised, „Hey, Fjord? Do you wanna read what I‘ve been writing?“

„ _ Jester, nein!!“ _


End file.
